Soczek
by nayakri
Summary: <html><head></head>Co się stanie, kiedy rozwiążemy równanie: zbyt duża ilość narkotyków zanudzony geniusz wredny drań pech? Biedna Karin przekonała się o wyniku na własnej skórze... SasukexKarinxSuigetsu</html>


**UWAGA: Przekleństwa, hentai**

Karin uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, patrząc na tajemnicze opakowanie. Powoli wracała do ich tymczasowej kryjówki. Jej plan był prosty. „Sasuke... Niedługo będziesz mój!" westchnęła w myślach, przypominając sobie tego półboga. Przystojny jak anioł, oczy ciemniejsze niż noc... Marzenie każdej. A ona zamierzała go posiąść. Dziś. I nikt jej nie przeszkodzi.

Ich kryjówką była stara chatynka. Juugo i Suigetsu mieli sprawdzić najbliższe wioski. Gdyby w którejś byli jacyś shinobi, musieliby uciekać. To zajmie im sporo czasu. I tyle wystarczało Karin. Bezceremonialnie otworzyła drzwi z hukiem. Sasuke nawet nie podniósł wzroku. Wciąż czyścił swoją katanę.

-Sasuś, chcesz coś do picia?

Uchiha nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, więc kopnęła w stół, przy którym siedział. Westchnął.

-Hn.

-Wspaniale!

Karin pobiegła do pomieszczenia, które niegdyś było kuchnią. Wyłożyła na zniszczony blat swoje zakupy. Wyciągnęła szklankę i zalała ją sokiem. Przez chwilę cicho podskakiwała ze szczęścia. Po chwili odetchnęła. Z uśmiechem wrzuciła do szklanki tabletkę. Już miała wyjść, kiedy... Pomyślała jeszcze chwilę i dorzuciła jeszcze dwie. Następnie wrzuciła je za ruiny szafki tak, żeby nikt nie znalazł ich.

Weszła do pokoju i stanęła, podziwiając półboga. Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. „Boże... Mogłabym zgubić się w tej czerni... Jak ja ją kocham! Najpierw wycałuję te jego oczka, a potem..." zatonęła w myślach. Uchiha pokręcił głową.

-Dasz mi, kurwa, w końcu ten sok?

Karin podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu chłopaka. „Taki męski... Kuźwa, jak ma nie być męski, skoro to półbóg?" skarciła samą siebie. Oddała mu szklankę i z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak opróżnia ją do połowy, jednym łykiem.

„Już jesteś mój!" zachichotała Karin, siadając przed nim. Ten wrócił do czyszczenia katany. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się nad pierwszym krokiem, kiedy rozległ się trzask, ktoś zwinął szklankę z sokiem i wylądował z hukiem na trzecim krześle.

-SUIGETSU!

Karin poczuła, jak serce w jej piersi przyspieszyło. „Ten debil to wypił... O kurwa..." przeraziła się.

-Co ty tu robisz?-zdziwił się Sasuke, ale nie przerwał polerowania.

-Uwierzycie, że ten chuj kazał mi wypierdalać, bo go przeze mnie głowa boli?! Co za popierdoleniec. Jak by mnie zrozumiał za pierwszym razem, to nie musiałbym mu do głowy wbijać...

-Stul dziób, patafianie!

-Sama się zamknij, Karin... Ojej! Przerwałem ci randkę z Sasusiem? Tak bardzo przepraszam!

Karin rzuciła się na niego. Przeturlali się pod stołem, wymieniając ciosy.

-Zajebie cię!-wrzasnęła, drapiąc i gryząc Suigetsu. Sasuke po raz pierwszy okazał zainteresowanie.

„Co mi jest?"zdziwił się, czując, że coś ciągnie jego wzrok do Karin. Z lubością obserwował jej pośladki, jej twarz, pięści i stopy. Nieświadomie odłożył katanę. Czuł, że robi mu się gorąco. Poczuł również, że w spodniach robi mu się ciasno. Karin wyglądała tak podniecająco...

Suigetsu robił się coraz bardziej zadowolony z tego, że leży pod nią. Nie lubił gorąca, ale tym razem było to bardzo przyjemne. Z zachłannym uśmieszkiem obserwował ruchy, jakie wykonywały jej piersi. Zrezygnował z odpychania jej i przycisnął palce do jej bluzy, odnajdując przez materiał jej sutki.

Karin zdrętwiała. „O kurwa... Nie! Niech to na niego nie działa! Do cholery, Sasuke nie może tego zobaczyć!" przeraziła się. I wtedy poczuła ciężar na plecach. Odwróciła twarz i zobaczyła, jak Uchiha całuje ją po szyi. „O ja... To działa..." ucieszyła się, ale nagle przypomniała sobie o Suigetsu, który właśnie lizał materiał tam, gdzie były jej piersi.

Syknęła, czując przyjemność. Gdyby nie Sasuke, który ją przyciskał do tego gnojka, mogłaby odskoczyć. Uchiha złapał jedną dłonią za jej pośladek i go ścisnął. Kontynnuował całowanie i gryzienie szyi. Zostawiał malinkę za malinką. Na chwilę się od niej oderwał, żeby pozbyć się bluzy. Karin robiła co mogła, żeby zobaczyć go w całej okazałości, ale Suigetsu szarpał właśnie jej bluzę zębami.

Sasuke postanowił mu pomóc, złapał za materiał i zdarł go z jej ciała. Piersi zostały uwolnione. Suigetsu był wniebowzięty. Zaczął je ssać i gryźć, doprowadzając Karin do białej gorączki. Uchiha odbił jedną pierś ręką i zaczął drażnić sutek palcami. Językiem jeździł po plecach, zostawiając mokre ślady.

Karin jęczała. Wolała, żeby to był jej raz z Sasuke, ale nie mogła przestać. Było jej tak cudownie... Sasuke zaczął podgryzać jej ucho, a Suigetsu ściągnął z siebie koszulę i spodnie. Mimo to, wciąż było mu gorąco. Złapał ją za włosy i przyciągnął do swojej twarzy. Wpił wargi w jej usta, a jego śliski język zaczął drażnić jej podniebienie. Sasuke pozbył się spodni i bokserek.

Uchiha językiem pieścił jej pośladki, w końcu zjechał niżej. Karin oderwała się od Suigetsu i krzyknęła dziko, czując go w środku. Sasuke doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa językiem. Dziewczyna poczuła na brzuchu czyjeś palce. A potem niżej.

Suigetsu zaczął drażnić ją. Nagle poczuła się pusta. Sasuke wrócił na jej plecy. „O... cholera... zaraz... co jest?!" zdziwiła się, kiedy zaczęła opadać. „TEN GNOJEK...!" przeraziła się, kiedy jego członek w nia wszedł. Krzyknęła z bólu. Trzymała swoje dziewictwo dla Uchihy, a nie dla niego!

-Ja pierdolę...-jeknęła, czując coś w swoim odbycie. Sasuke przytrzymywał palcami jej piersi, wchodząc w nią głęboko. Krzyczała z rozkoszy. Nie mając co zrobi ze swoim rękami, wbiła pazurki w ramiona Suigetsu. Ten warknął cicho.

-O ty suko...

Oderwał dłoń od jej pośladka i walnął w niego z całej siły. Karin wrzasnęła i zaczęła słabo uderzać w ramiona Suigetsu. Ten powtórzył to, co zrobił.

-Niegrzeczna suka...-szepnął Sasuke do ucha. Ścisnął jej piersi. „Trzeba było dać jedną a nie trzy, debilko!" wrzeszczała do siebie Karin. Doskonale odczuwała ich zabawy, które sprawiały jej tyle bólu.

W końcu oboje schynchronizowali swoje pchnięcia. W końcu dała za wygraną i przytuliła się do Suigetsu. Ten, między swoimi westchnięciami, zaśmiał się cicho. Sasuke poczuł, że powoli odpływa.

-Co do kurwy...

Uchiha podniósł się i spojrzał na leżących obok niego nagusów. Zauważył też Juugo, który właśnie coś czytał. Sasuke ziignorował swoją nagość, podszedł do niego i złapał za bluzę.

-Co się stało, do jasnej cholery?!

Ten wzruszył ramionami.

-Tak was tu zastałem.

Uchiha puścił go i usiadł na innym krześle. Wytężył swój umysł... „Czyściłem katanę... później piłem sok i przyleciał Suigetsu. Napił się soku i ..." zatrzymał retrospekcję.

-...

-Sasuke?

Uchihy doskoczył do leżącej na podłodze szklanki i ją dokładnie powąchał. Aż skrzywił się, kiedy to poczuł.

-Karin ty suko... Juugo, masz aparat?

Ten pokręcił głową i wrócił do czytania. Sasuke szybko się ubrał. Przekonał swojego strażnika do pomocy w przeniesieniu ich do sypialni. Uchiha związał ich łańcuchem i spojrzał na klucz. Rozejrzał się i wrzucił go w szczelinę między panelami. Spojrzał na Juugo.

-Idziemy. Zostaw im karteczkę, żeby przyszli do naszej starej kryjówki, jak tylko się uwolnią.

Kilka godzin później rozległ się wrzask przerażenia dwóch osób.


End file.
